Found
by dajwoh
Summary: Faith finds something unexpected when going out for a late night snack run. One shot.


I finish off the last vamp and a satisfied smirk breaks out on my face. There's nothing like a good slay and I'm so amped up I better head home. I was just supposed to go to the 24hour shop and head back. But the vamps in this town just never stop coming.

I start walking at a rapid pace towards home when I hear a woman screaming in the alley up ahead. _Shit it just never ends. _I start running towards the scream and a chill goes through me as all the suddenly it's eerily quiet. I reach them just as the woman falls dead on the ground. This big nasty demon comes at me with a roar; it only takes me a few seconds to snap his neck and pushing him away from the woman on the ground.

I bend down and reach over to see if she has a pulse but I'm unable to find one. _What a shame, she looks so young. _There's nothing more I can do here so I whip out my phone sending a quick text to the clean-up crew to take care of the demon before turning on my heel to head back home. A noise, sounding like a whimper makes me stop in my tracks. My slayer senses are not going off and when I glance over my shoulder and I see movement over in the corner making me narrow my eyes in suspicion.

"You better come out here" I hear another whimper as I slowly turn around and what I see is so not what I was expecting. Before me is a scrawny little boy about four years old with short brown hair and dark eyes. I frown wondering what I'm supposed to do now. _I'm so not the right Lehane to deal with this. _"What are you doing out here kid?" I don't get an answer so I let out a sigh before I move a little closer and crouch down before him.

"What's your name?" He still doesn't say anything so I try a new approach. "My name is Faith. Are you out here all by yourself?" His eyes flicker to the dead woman making me swear under my breath running my hand through my hair. "She your mum?" he seems to be in shock just staring in the direction of the woman on the ground. "Okay, is there someone I can call to come get you?" At least I get a head shake there. "Ehum, well I can't just leave you here. Hey you hungry? I could take you to my place and get you something to eat?" He finally takes his eyes of the woman and meets my eyes before he lightly nods his head.

"So yeah, come with me then" I tell him and wave my hand for him to follow me. A few seconds later I'm caught by surprise as his little hand slips into mine. I freeze for a second before I look down at him but he is just staring ahead. _Oh man this is not going to go well_ I think before I pick up the bag with the stuff I got from the store. _God help me if I come home without that one._

"Babe, I'm home" a blonde woman appears in the hallway but it is not the blonde I was expecting. "Oh hi Tara what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see ya..."

"Well Willow is still going on about perfecting that spell and I couldn't make her stop so I brought her here so Buffy hopefully could make her stop"

A loud string of lame profanities is heard from the next room followed by a shrieked version of Willow's name making me cringe and the little guy hide behind my legs.

"Sooo going well I see?" I ask with a chuckle. She is about to say something else when Buffy comes into the hallway.

"Tara can you go talk some sense to your wife, I am out" She says brushing her hands together to state her point. Tara shakes her head as goes to the next room to check on Willow.

"Hey honey I thought I heard you come home" She leans in to kiss me and must have noticed the little guy as she frowns. "Faith? Why is there a little person hiding behind you?"

"Umm... Well you see I got you your ice cream" I tell her and shake the bag at her "and I heard a woman screaming and I ran to help her but it was too late and this little guy was there all by himself.." I trail off before looking down at him still hiding behind me but looking curiously at Buffy who is smiling gently at him.

"What's his name?" I shrug in reply "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me"

Buffy looks down at him as he mumbles something. "What was that sweetie?" She crouches down before him as I hear a mumbled "Zach".

"Zach? Is that your name sweetie?" She asks him as he nods. _Great, now he decided to talk. _

"Well it's nice to meet you Zach, my name is Buffy, I'm Faith's wife" He seems to be loosening his hold on my hand a little but he still stays behind me. _He can't possibly be afraid of Buffy? She's a tiny little blonde. I'm the scary one. _

/

"I'm telling you Faith, he's human. There's no doubt about it" Willow tells me.

"But then the woman in the alley could have been his mom, right?" I ask her with a frown.

"No she on the other hand wasn't human" Willow tells me with the shake of her head. "But she could have been his mom; his dad must have been human"

"I have asked him several times if there is someone we can call or find for him but he just keeps shaking his little head" I tell her as I keep pondering what else we can do to help him. "We can't very well take him to the cops with him only being part human. He's better off with us who are all too aware that not everything and everyone out there are human." I tell her who looks a little surprised at what I told her but nods in reply none the less.

"I checked missing kids however there are no reports of missing boys around his age" She informs me with a slight smile.

I nod and flash a grateful smile before I get up from my perch on the arm of the couch and go check on Zach. I go from room to room till I stop in my tracks and lean against the doorframe as a smile breaks out on my face when I see Buffy sitting next to the sleeping boy petting the little tabby coloured cat that Buffy refused to part with after we found him in our garden a few weeks ago. After he felt safe enough to let go of my hand he attached himself to Buffy and quickly fell asleep in her arms. The little guy had a rough night.

Buffy's eyes goes from the sleeping boy over to where I'm standing. She smiles softly before she slowly gets up from the bed. She closes the door to the guest room, leaving it open a sliver before she takes my hand and leads me to our bedroom.

A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand shows me it's 3 in the morning. No wonder I'm wicked tired. I got to sleep in this morning but decorating a whole room and building a bunch of furniture kind of takes it out of you. At least I got to see the Red Sox game this evening before I got sent out to the store. I land face first on the bed and let out a sigh of relief at finally being in our extremely comfortable bed. Buffy gets into the bed in a more graceful manner than yours truly. She turns on to her side towards me and I feel her move my long hair from my neck before she places a long wet kiss there, making me shiver in pleasure. I turn my face towards her as she raises her head back up. "You tired honey?" She sweetly asks me. I don't need to answer; the yawn provided with a nod tells her the answer. I roll over to my side facing her, leaning over to give her a kiss as her fingers dance over my back. "So how was your day baby?" She ponders the question for a few seconds as my fingers sneak under the hem of her t-shirt, tracing figure eights on the soft skin on her stomach.

"Well it was pretty uneventful before Tara couldn't take more of Willows experimenting with her new fancy spell book and her powers being a bit wonky after that spell last week backfiring." She says with a chuckle. "You don't think she will be a problem do you?" I can't help but ask with a frown on my face. "Nah it's just harmless spells and Tara would never let anything bad happen" I nod realizing that she is right. Even with all the power the two of them possess, they are the very picture of goodness. "So Willow did her computer thing and she couldn't find any reports of missing kids" This 4 year old kid just lost his mom and he has nobody else in the world. What would have happened if I hadn't heard the fight? Would he have been killed too? Or would he just have been left alone in the dark, cold alley with nobody to care for him? I feel the sadness of my own childhood flash though my eyes. A small hand on my cheek brings me back to the present and the way she is looking at me, she just knows what was going on inside my head. "You're not alone anymore baby; you haven't been for a long time. I would be nothing without you. You know that right?" That comment earns her a flash of my dimples and a slow nod. "I know baby" is whispered before my lips are on hers.

A couple of intense kisses later I'm leaning my forehead against hers before she pecks my lips once again. "So what's next? If he doesn't have anybody to take care of him?" I can tell she isn't finished but is hesitant to say what else is on her mind. She bites her lower lip and I wait patiently for her to continue. My hand reaches for hers and I stroke my thumb over the back of her hand making her eyes snap up to meet mine. She smiles at me because she knows what I'm doing. "We can't really bring him to the police. Whether we like it or not he's part of our world. He's better off with us, don't you think?" She hesitantly asks me as she's afraid of what I will say. "I couldn't agree more baby" I tell her reassuringly and let my lips graze over hers over and over for as long as we can before the need to breathe becomes too great. "Are you sure Faith? I mean this is big, huge even" She tells me in a dramatic voice. "I think you and I could take great care of him. He would be loved and well taken care off. I will never ever in my life, let an innocent kid go through what I had to go through growing up" I tell her with my voice full of confidence.

Buffy looks at me with a proud smile. "So I was worried for nothing? That you would think it would be a bad idea?" I chuckle at her "You know me better than that babe" I say watching her drop her elbow down on the bed and moves to lie on her back. I see her trying to bite down a wince that briefly flashes over her face. "You okay babe? My voice full of concern as I move closer to her and my arms gently closes around her. She nods and squeezes my hand briefly.

If someone would have told me a year ago that me, Faith Marie Lehane would be a mom I might just have laughed in their face. But then again a couple of years ago if someone would have said I would be someone's wife I probably would have reacted the same way. But in the back of my mind I probably knew from when we got together. That when we finally stopped denying the crazy amount of chemistry we always had and I would be lucky enough to be hers, we would be together for the rest of our lives. Only after a few months I got her a ring. It was just lying there hidden in a drawer for 2 months as I was trying to build up the courage to actually ask her, before Buffy accidently found it. The only words she said was "ask me". And I did. She said yes and I cried. I actually cried of happiness, that the girl of my dreams wanted to marry me.

The thoughts of those memories always makes me smile. I turn my attention back to my blonde beauty, one of my hands playing with her blonde locks and the other goes to her stomach pushing the hem up a bit as I go. I detangle myself and scoot down on the bed and kiss her stomach a few times. "So how's our baby girl doing?" Buffy giggles as she strokes my hair. "She is stubborn like her mama. Still craving ice cream at strange times of the day" I kiss her stomach once more and whisper "I love you" before I lie back next to my wife. She moves to her side, snuggling in to the crook of my neck.

"And how is her mommy doing, hmm?" I ask as my lips graze her forehead.

"She's tired and my back is hurting a little" My hand rubs her back lightly as my left hand finds her right one.

"Only four months to go baby till she's here with us. Go to sleep honey. It's been a long day" I feel her nod under my chin.

"We have to keep looking though. For his sake. At least so we can find out more about where he came from and his last name"

"We will baby. I love you. Sleep well"

"I love you too Faith. I always sleep well next to you" She whispers before she falls asleep with me quickly following.

The End

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you thought :)<p> 


End file.
